<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indigo by Tinkerbell2319</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062797">Indigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319'>Tinkerbell2319</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remadora Rainbow Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Tonks are stargazing one night "as friends."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remadora Rainbow Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*One night, Tonks wanted to go outside and stargaze. Remus eagerly accepted her invitation, telling himself he was just being a good friend and making sure she wasn't out alone at night. Deep down, he knew he actually just wanted an excuse to spend time with her. He let her grab his hand and drag him out into the small patch of grass behind #12 Grimmauld Place. She pointed out several clusters of stars in the indigo sky, naming each one. *<br/>
Remus: You sure know a lot about stars.<br/>
Tonks: Most of my relatives on my mum's side are named after them, so she'd always point them out. I was always so mesmerized by the vastness of it all. They just seem to go on forever.<br/>
Remus: I see what you mean. It really puts things into perspective.<br/>
*They stood in silence for a moment until Tonks spoke.*<br/>
Tonks: You know, I've always wanted to be kissed under the stars. It sounds so magically romantic. Just the idea of dragging somebody out to look at the stars and then we're alone together and he pulls me close and kisses me and we just sink into it because, at that moment, everything is perfect.<br/>
Remus: I'm sure that will happen for you someday. Maybe a couple of years from now, you'll meet a guy and lead him outside one night. He'll be the perfect guy. The one you deserve. And when the moment is right, he'll see it in your eyes and he'll kiss you and... whoever he is, he's lucky.<br/>
Tonks: You said he'll see it in my eyes when the moment is right, but what if I keep hinting at him that that's what I want and he still doesn't get it?<br/>
Remus: Then you'll kiss him.<br/>
Tonks: What if I'm not sure if that's what he wants?<br/>
Remus: He'll want it. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to be with you? You're just so... you. Anyone would be lucky to have you.<br/>
Tonks: You really think so?<br/>
Remus: Of course! If you love him, he'll be the luckiest man to ever have existed! Why wouldn't he want that?<br/>
*Tonks pulled Remus's face towards hers and kissed him. They stayed there for a moment until he pushed her away. He was a blushing mess. How did this happen? Did she really just..? He was both elated and terrified. *<br/>
Tonks: Wait, why did you pull away?<br/>
Remus: I love you. I mean, I can't love you. I have to go.<br/>
*He rushed back inside and shut himself in the bedroom where he was staying. What was this woman thinking? He wanted to run back to her and hold her forever, but he couldn't. Instead, he just watched from the window as she walked back inside.*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>